Digimon: Herreros Digitales
by Obito217
Summary: Un sello encierra a un horrible monstruo. La paz reinaba hasta que un día un Digimon destruye el Sello y un grupo de Digimon se ve obligado a encontrar la llave que encerrara a Apocalymon de vuelta a su sello. Ya llegue al capitulo 4!
1. El Comienzo del Equipo

DIGIMON: HERREROS DIGITALES DIGIMON: HERREROS DIGITALES

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo del Equipo**

-Vamos.

-Espera. – dijo su amigo. – No se si estará bien que lo hagamos.

Los que hablaban eran dos Digimon. Uno de ellos, Bearmon, era un Digimon novato, era rápido y su aspecto físico representa un oso con gorra azul. Su compañero era un Monmon, un novato que es como un mono verde. En la espalda llevaba un martillo.

Ambos estaban en una mini aldea, se podría decir, llamada Villa Punta Filosa, ahí muchos Digimon vivian en armonía y en paz. En una casa, un grupo de Digimon llamados Herreros Digitales fabricaban armas para los nobles Digimon que buscaran aventuras.

La aldea estaba al pie de una colina llamada La Montaña de las Sombras, aunque casi siempre estaba iluminada por el Sol, se había ganado ese nombre por hechos pasados.

-Claro – dijo Bearmon - además, ¿qué podría pasar?

-Ese lugar es muy peligroso – respondió Monmon.

-Vamos, tu padre era valiente y audaz. Tu debes haber heredado sus habilidades.

-Padre... – pensó Monmon y miro su collar, el cual era un Digivice. – De acuerdo.

-Bien. Ahora solo...

AHHHHHHHH!!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Vamos a ver.

Comenzaron a subir colina arriba y se encontraron en la cima de la colina, donde se encontraba el cementerio. No daba mucho miedo, ya que era de dia, pero seguía siendo escalofriante.

Vieron al que habia gritado, sabían que era un Digimon femenino, por el tono de voz del grito. Y precisamente lo era, era un BlackGatomon.

BlackGatomon es la forma que Gatomon toma cuando es afectado por un virus. Es de pelaje negro, con marcas, bandas y guantes color violeta. También tenia el anillo que casi siempre lleva un Gatomon.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Monmon.

-Me ataco- dijo BlackGatomon -, ese maldito me ataco.

Y, de repente, un Elecmon apareció. Estaba escondido detrás de una lápida. Elecmon es un Digimon mamífero. Es un conejo rojo y violeta con piel de reptil y plumas en la cola. Puede descargar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Cada Elecmon esta orgulloso de sus plumas y las cuida como quiere. Es un Digimon curioso.

-Déjala en paz. – dijo Monmon.

-Ella estaba robando las tumbas.

-¿Qué?- dijo BlackGatomon- yo no he hecho nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que para conseguir energía necesito estar en un lugar tenebroso, pero seguro. ¿Y que mejor que un cementerio?

-¡Mentirosa!

Y se abalanzo sobre ella. Pero Monmon no se iba a quedar mirando, así que saco su martillo y se dispuso a pelear.

-Soy el protector de las tumbas Digimon, Elecmon. Esta muchacha no puede estar aquí, ¡y tampoco tu!. ¡Cortador Filoso!

Las plumas de la cola de Elecmon le cubrieron toda la espalda y este empezó a girar y girar hasta convertirse en una cortadora, que se dirigió hacia Monmon para cortarlo en dos.

Afortunadamente, Monmon uso su martillo para bloquear ese ataque.

-Eres bueno. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Monmon. Un herrero digital. Experto en armas.

-¡Si!- alentó Bearmon – Puedes vencerlo.

-¡Sable relámpago!

Las nueve colas de Elecmon se combinaron en una sola, que lanzaba chispas para todos lados. Elecmon se dispuso a golpearlo con este electrizante cuchillo pero se resbalo con una banana que Monmon habia tirado previamente en el suelo.

Elecmon no se rindió y continuo atacando...

-¡Ataque de Cuerpo! – Un ataque de embestida fácilmente esquivado por Monmon.

-¡SUPER GOLPE DE TRUENO!

De la cola de Elecmon salieron miles de voltios de poder en forma de un solo rayo que golpeo a Monmon, tirandolo en el suelo y dejándolo paralizado.

-¡Salto travieso!- gritó Monmon- con ese ataque recupero la movilidad y de un salto esquivo el segundo rayo de Elecmon.

-Ahora es mi turno de atacar.- aclaró Monmon- ¡Percha para Bebes!

Con su gran agilidad se tomo de una rama de un árbol con su cola y con sus manos agarro a Elecmon y lo lanzó muy alto...

Monmon saltó y con su martillo golpeó a Elecmon. Este, asustado, se fue corriendo.

-Gracias – dijo BlackGatomon – Ese Digimon me ataco y yo estaba indefensa.

-¿Un campeón fue vencido por un Novato? Es difícil de creer. – dijo Bearmon.

-Pues créelo. Desde ahora, tu – señalo a Monmon – debes protegerme... para siempre

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?

-Ya me escuchaste. Desde ahora eres mi protector. Si me dejas sola, desprotegida o en peligro, te echaré una maldición tan maligna que vas a querer morir.

-No debes hablarle así a quien te salvo – dijo Bearmon.

-Bueno, bueno... No se peleen. Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres.

-Menos mal. – dijo BlackGatomon.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Bearmon.

-Si.

La casa, que en realidad no era de Monmon, sino de un amigo suyo, era una enorme jaula, en la que vivía una familia de Digimon pájaro. Como Monmon no tenía familia, vivía con esa familia, todos ellos eran Herreros Digitales.

El padre de la familia era Garudamon. Garudamon es un hombre pájaro gigante que posee enormes alas que usa para atacar y volar. Es un Digimon de nivel Perfecto. Garudamon era un maestro en cuanto al arte de hacer armas y se lo había enseñado a sus hijos y a Monmon.

Garudamon tenía dos hijos, uno era Muchomon, era un joven Digimon que tenía experiencia en hacer armas. Muchomon es un Digimon pájaro de nivel Novato. Es como un Penguinmon de plumaje rojo. No puede volar, pero sueña con hacerlo.

El otro hijo de Garudamon era una pequeña Biyomon, que era Herrero Digital, pero todavía no estaba lista para salir a tener aventuras. Biyomon es un Digimon pájaro, de plumaje rosado y algunas plumas azules en la cola. No tiene un buen manejo del vuelo, pero puede volar cortas distancias o escapar volando si algún problema se presenta. Biyomon sueña con convertirse en Birdramon algún dia.

-Bienvenida. – dijo Garudamon a BlackGatomon luego de que Monmon los presentara a todos.

-Hola. – respondió sin ganas el felino – Umm... ¿Ninguno de ustedes puede alcanzar el nivel Campeón? – Les preguntó a Monmon, Biyomon y Muchomon.

-Por supuesto que puedo – dijo Muchomon – A mi edad, cualquier Digimon debería poder evolucionar. Pero Monmon...Emm...Todavía no ha encontrado el incentivo que necesita.

-¿Y que hay de ti, pequeña? – preguntó BlackGatomon.

-No me llames así. Esta ni siquiera es tu casa. Deberías largarte y no volver jamás.

-Para tu información, Monmon me salvó y ahora estoy bajo su responsabilidad. Adonde el vaya, yo iré. Y el deberá protegerme. ¿No es verdad?

-Eso que lo decida el Maestro – dijo Monmon.

-Yo creo que esta bien. Pero en esta aldea no se permiten forasteros. Si quieres quedarte aquí, deberás jurar quedarte al lado de Monmon siempre que sea necesario, protegerlo, tal cual el lo hará contigo y aprender a hacer armas tan bien como el lo hace.

-Eso no te costará mucho – dijo Monmon, riéndose de el mismo.

-¿Lo juras?

-Si, lo juro – dijo BlackGatomon.

-De ahora en adelante, seguirás la tarea de Monmon junto a el. Ambos deben proteger el Sello de Sakuyamon.

-Un momento, ¿cómo es eso? Yo nunca acepté eso.

-Aceptaste cumplir las tareas de Monmon a su lado y una de ellas es proteger el Sello. Te contaré la historia. Hace 10 años, un horrible Digimon llamado Apocalymon quería destruir nuestra aldea, la mayoría de los Digimon de la aldea no podían compararse al poder de ese horrible Digimon, pero de una forma u otra fueron a pelear. Ninguno de ellos había alcanzado el nivel Mega, me parece que aunque lo hubieran hecho no lo hubieran vencido. El padre de Monmon se encontraba entre esos Digimon que murieron peleando para salvarnos. Con tanto dolor, hubo un Renamon que pudo evolucionar al nivel Mega, tuvieron una batalla tan larga y devastadora, que por poco destruyen la colina. La única forma de destruirlo era que los Digimon que habían muerto no resucitaran en Digi-Huevos, y le dieran su poder a Sakuyamon (Renamon evolucionado en el Nivel Mega) para que hiciera un sello que encerraría a Apocalymon para siempre, pero terminaría destruyendo a Sakuyamon. En la actualidad, la magia del sello es antigua y esta casi rota. Pero mientras alguien lo proteja, no pasará nada.

-Entiendo lo que ocurre y prometo cumplir con mi juramento.

-Bien, ahora a la cama, ya es muy tarde y necesito descansar.

Dos horas mas tarde, Monmon fue al cementerio para hablar con Bearmon.

-Oye, iremos al sello mañana, ¿no? – dijo Bearmon. – Me lo prometiste.

-Si, lo haremos.

De la oscuridad, salió BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bearmon.

-En el cementerio es donde recupero mis energías, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Ah...

-¿Puedes tu evolucionar al nivel Campeón?

-Si, puedo. – dijo Bearmon. - ¿Y que?

-Pues pudieras evolucionar y tener una pelea con Monmon; a ver si así evoluciona.

-¿Qué dices, Monmon?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Preparados...listos y... ¡YA!

En el próximo capitulo: Es hora de Digievolucionar, miren eso, Bearmon se ha transformado en un oso gigante, ¿pero como voy a hacer para derrotarlo? Solo queda una alternativa... Monmon digivolve a...

_**Hay un extraño Digimon que controla a otros, tenemos que detenerlo, una batalla en equipo funcionara, ¿Bearmon, que estas haciendo? El es el enemigo, no yo.**_

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AHORA SI ES CUANDO LA AVENTURA DIGIEVOLUCIONA!


	2. El Sello es Liberado

DIGIMON: HERREROS DIGITALES

**Capitulo 2: El sello es liberado**

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo? - dijo Bearmon.

-Es solo una pelea por diversión. ¿No? – respondió Monmon

-Si, así es. Pero eso no significa que voy a hacer suave contigo.

-Hagámoslo.

Y empezó la pelea...

-¡Rodada de Oso! – Bearmon se puso en forma de bola y comenzó a rodar en el frío suelo del cementerio en la noche.

-¡Resbalón de Banana!

Bearmon resbaló con la banana, pero eso no detuvo su ataque, dejo de rodar para utilizar otro ataque en el aire.

-¡Garra de Oso!

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Monmon ya que no esperaba eso.

La garra hirió a Monmon, no muy gravemente, pero causando daño.

-Parece que Bearmon pelea muy bien, aunque sea feo. – dijo BlackGatomon.

-Tu no puedes hablar – dijo Bearmon. – Ni siquiera estas luchando.

-¡Pero yo sí!

¡ZAS! Aprovechando la distracción de Bearmon, Monmon lo golpeó fuerte con su espada.

-¿De donde sacaste esa espada? – preguntó Bearmon.

-El maestro me la dio. Soy un Herrero Digital. Debo tener armas, además de un martillo para construirlas.

-Eso te da un poco de ventaja, pero no importa. ¡GOLPE DE OSO!

El puño que recibió Monmon fue tan fuerte que salió volando y se pegó contra una tumba. Bearmon quería acabar con esto, así que se abalanzó sobre Monmon con otro Golpe de Oso, pero usando ambos, su martillo y su espada, logro bloquear su ataque.

-¡Es hora de evolucionar! – dijo Bearmon. - ¡Bearmon Digivolve a... !

-¡GRIZZLYMON!

Un enorme monstruo apareció frente a Monmon. Grizzlymon es un Digimon Animal que representa un oso Grizzly. Camina en 4 patas y su pelaje es de color azul en su mayoría, y algunas partes en blanco. Sus garras tenían una especie de protector naranja. Tenía un símbolo de media luna en la frente.

Grizzlymon se tiro sobre Monmon aplastándolo.

-Así no vas a evolucionar. – dijo Grizzlymon.

-Así no puedo respirar... – dijo Monmon.

Grizzlymon se quito de encima de Monmon para poder atacarlo...

-¡Rugido Ensordecedor!

Grizzlymon emitió una especie de rugido – aullido que enloqueció los oídos de Monmon y BlackGatomon.

-Oye, - se quejo BlackGatomon – yo no estoy peleando.

Grizzlymon la ignoró. Monmon tomo su espada y saltó contra Grizzlymon, pero este lo mordió y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

-¡Ataque Mutilador!

El ataque que Grizzlymon uso consistía en clavar sus afilados dientes en Monmon y sacudirlo hasta que sucumbiera. Pero la bocaza de Grizzlymon se detuvo frente al martillo de Monmon. Ahora, ambos estaban empujando al otro, pero ninguno se rendía.

Grizzlymon se cansó, y decidió que si quería que Monmon evolucionara, debía hacerle daño. Así que usó su ataque mas fuerte...

Soltó el martillo de Monmon y dijo...

-¡GOLPE DE LUNA LLENA!

Un rayo salió del símbolo de la cabeza de Grizzlymon, el rayo golpeó a Monmon y le causó tanto daño que ya no se podía mover. Solo se quedó ahí tirado... en el suelo.

-¡OH, NO! – dijo BlackGatomon.

Grizzlymon había vuelto a su forma normal, que es Bearmon.

-¡Mira lo que hice! – se lamentó Bearmon – No sabía que ese ataque era tan fuerte.

-No... lo... era...

-¿Eh? ¿Monmon? ¿Estas bien?

-Monmon digivolve a...

-¡APEMON!

Apemon es un Digimon Animal, es un mono que representa al dios Hindú, Shiva. En el dedo índice de su mano izquierda lleva un Anillo Sagrado. Es llamado El Digimon de las Leyendas debido a que es un Digimon muy raro y en el que es muy difícil Digievolucionar. Su pelaje es de color dorado. Es capaz de eliminar virus de computadora debido a su alto poder de ataque.

-Supongo que su batalla no puede continuar. – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

Desde las sombras, se fue mostrando una silueta maligna. Era un Devimon. Devimon es un Digimon Ángel Caído. Es un Angemon que ha sido corrompido cuando el Mundo Digital se distorsionó y cayó en el Área Oscura. Su cuerpo es de color negro, tenía unas enormes alas y la cabeza del diablo. No parecía haber ningún rastro de luz en él. Sus brazos eran tan largos que, aunque fuera muy alto, tocaba el suelo con ellos. En su pecho tenía un símbolo naranja que representa su inmensa maldad. Es un Digimon pensativo que no toma riesgos, y se rehúsa a unirse a una batalla con oponentes más poderosos que el. Es malvado y feroz, pero es fiel a sus promesas. Es también conocido como el Mensajero de la Oscuridad. Su voz era fría y parecía helar la sangre.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Devimon. Lo siento, pero no pueden continuar con su batalla.

-¿Por qué no? – replico Apemon – Espera un segundo... ¿Dónde esta BlackGatomon?

Y la vio... BlackGatomon estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los brazos de Devimon.

-¡Suéltala!

-Por supuesto que lo haré... luego de que me lleves al Sello de Sakuyamon.

-¿Para que quieres ir ahí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si no me llevas ahora mismo me veré obligado a matar a este lindo gato.

Apemon no sabía que hacer, si lo llevaba al sello, seguramente algo horrible pasaría, pero no tenía opción. Tal vez... una vez que liberara a BlackGatomon, podríamos detenerlo... ya que si Bearmon evoluciona, seríamos tres campeones contra uno solo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Apemon.

El sello quedaba cerca de la aldea, pero como todo estaba oscuro, nadie podía verlos. Dentro de una cueva, en la que tardaron mas o menos 15 minutos en cruzar, se encontraba un circulo de piedra con muchas inscripciones, solo Apemon podía entenderlas.

Apemon conjuró un hechizo que hizo que Bearmon, BlackGatomon, Devimon y Apemon fueran transportados mágicamente a una especie de cámara en la que había una especie de puerta circular, donde se encontraba Apocalymon.

-¡Muy bien! – dijo Devimon y soltó a BlackGatomon, que casi no podía respirar, porque, al parecer, Devimon la había ahorcado en los últimos instantes.

Apemon le dijo con señas a Bearmon de que era hora de pelear con Devimon. BlackGatomon no podía pelear, estaba muy débil.

-¡Alto ahí! – dijo una voz.

Era un Tankmon. Tankmon es un Digimon Androide en forma de tanque de guerra. Puede aliarse con tipos Vacuna o Virus, así que se lo llama el Mercenario Digimon. Le gustan los cuarteles o lugares donde haya pólvora, tiene dos metralletas en sus brazos y un cañón en su cara. Puede girar su torso en reversa.

-Tu, Devimon, no puedes estar aquí, como guardián, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie como tu.

-¡CALLATÉ! – dijo Devimon - ¡TOQUE DEL MAL!

Devimon clavó su garra en Tankmon. Los ojos de Tankmon se oscurecieron y apuntó sus armas hacia Apemon.

-Somos dos contra dos. Todavía podemos ganar. – dijo Apemon.

-No, no podemos. – dijo Bearmon. – Bearmon digivolve a... ¡Grizzlymon!

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo estoy con ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Grizzlymon Ultra – digivolve a...

-¡WARUMONZAEMON!

WaruMonzaemon es un Digimon Marioneta de Nivel Perfecto. Es el resultado de Monzaemon corrompido por un virus. Su naturaleza es desconocida. Su cuerpo es marrón y tiene una capa naranja. Tiene un solo brazo, el cual robó de Grizzlymon y cosió a su cuerpo. Su barriga esta descosida, y adentro se podía ver un ojo maligno. Tenía un látigo en una mano.

-¿Por qué evolucionaste en WaruMonzaemon? Deberías evolucionar en Monzaemon. – dijo Apemon.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El no era tu amigo, solo quería que lo llevaras al sello para poder destruirlo y liberar a nuestro líder, el gran Apocalymon. – dijo Devimon. - ¡Tankmon! ¡Destrúyelo!

-Si, amo.

Apemon estaba obligado a luchar. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Era una batalla de 3 contra 1.

-WaruMonzaemon y yo destruiremos el sello. Tu destrúyelo a el. – ordenó Devimon.

-Si, amo. – repitió Tankmon.- ¡Armas Ametralladora!

Tankmon empezó a disparar sin parar con las metralletas de sus brazos a Apemon. Este se acerco corriendo en 4 patas esquivando todos sus disparos.

-¡HIPER CAÑÓN! – gritó Tankmon y disparó un rayo gigantesco rayo de su nariz-cañón. Apemon se tiro al suelo para esquivarlo y siguió corriendo. Se metió en la espalda de Tankmon, se colgó de su cabeza y...

-¡Bomba Demoníaca del Mono Feroz!

En la mano de Apemon apareció una bomba, la que puso en el cañón de Tankmon, se alejó y la bomba explotó, dejando a Tankmon inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Devimon y WaruMonzaemon atacaban el sello, aunque no parecían hacerle daño.

-¡Deténganse! – gritó Apemon.

WaruMonzaemon tomo su látigo y golpeo a Apemon. Este volvió a ser Monmon. Los latigazos continuaron y Monmon estaba malherido.

-¡Maldito! – gritó BlackGatomon. - ¡Maldito!

-¡Te borrare de este mundo! – gritó WaruMonzaemon y se dispuso a darle un latigazo con todas sus fuerzas para borrarla.

-¡Alto! – era Garudamon.

Y atrás de el estaba Muchomon.

-¡Detén esta locura ahora mismo! – ordenó Garudamon.

Devimon y WaruMonzaemon dejaron de atacar el sello solo para poder atacar a Muchomon y Garudamon. Devimon ahorcó a Muchomon y WaruMonzaemon inmovilizó a Garudamon con su látigo.

Monmon no podía creer lo que veía... porque... porque Bearmon lo había traicionado... es lo que no lograba entender... ellos eran amigos... la puerta se estaba abriendo... ya se podía ver algo de lo que había adentro... Monmon nunca lo había visto... pero logro reconocer una silueta algo deforme... era el... era Apocalymon... los iba a matar a todos... por la culpa de Monmon... por su culpa...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO...!

-Monmon Warp – Digivolve a...

-!CANNONDRAMON!

Hubo un destello de luz que los cegó a todos...


	3. El Inicio del Viaje

DIGIMON: HERREROS DIGITALES

**Capitulo 3: El inicio del viaje**

Monmon abrió los ojos.

-Umm... ¿En dónde estoy?

-En casa. – respondió Biyomon, que se encontraba al lado de el. Al parecer Monmon estaba en la casa del maestro.

-¡¿Dónde esta el maestro Garudamon?!

-Mi padre esta bien, esta vivo... pero... esta herido.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué paso con BlackGatomon y Muchomon?

-Ellos se curaron fácilmente. Parece que tu también.

-¿Qué paso con Bearmon?

-No lo sé. No estuve ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Recuerdo haber visto a Apocalymon salir del sello y luego me acuerdo de un resplandor... pero no se que pasó después.

-Te dije que no lo se.

-Claro. Disculpa, ¿cómo sabía Garudamon que yo estaba en el sello?

-Pues... la hermana de Bearmon, Salamon, nos avisó que su hermano se había ido a un lugar muy peligroso contigo, así que fue a revisar que no fuera el sello.

-¿Cómo esta Salamon? Hace mucho que no la veo...

-Todavía esta un poco confundida sobre lo que hizo su hermano... pero creo que esta bien.

Monmon bajó a la planta baja de la casa-jaula, donde se encontraban BlackGatomon, Muchomon y Garudamon. Garudamon estaba en cama.

-Acérquense todos... – dijo Garudamon – Tengo algo importante que decirles.

Todos le hicieron caso.

-Monmon, se ha confirmado que eres el guardián del Sello cuando Digievolucionaste al nivel Mega.

-¡¿Qué yo hice que?!

-Así es. Por alguna razón llegaste al nivel Mega así como así. Lo que pasó fue que Devimon y WaruMonzaemon rompieron el sello dejando salir a Apocalymon, pero tu Digievolucion descargo tanta energía que pudiste encerrar a Apocalymon... por un tiempo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo cree usted?

-Nadie lo sabe. Podría ser ahora, en una semana o en un año. Lo importante es estar preparado. La única forma de derrotar a Apocalymon si se liberara o de encerrarlo para siempre antes de que lo haga es encontrar la Varita de Sakuyamon. No será fácil encontrarla, ya que Bearmon y Devimon también la estarán buscando. En las afueras de la aldea hay un bosque llamado Bosque Vida Nueva, en el interior de ese bosque hay una cueva, en la cual se dice que se encuentra la Varita. Debes encontrarla.

-Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer para vencer a ese zoquete es encontrar una varita mágica. – dijo BlackGatomon.

-Eso y aprender a controlar el nivel Mega. – respondió Garudamon.

-No será fácil, pero lo lograremos. – dijo entusiasmado Monmon. - ¿No es así, BlackGatomon?

-Mientras yo no tenga que evolucionar, todo bien.

-Para aprender mas sobre la Digievolucion deberías hablar con el sabio del pueblo, el y su esposa viven en una pequeña cabaña al sur de la aldea.

-Vamos.

Monmon, acompañado siempre de BlackGatomon, salió de la casa y bajo por la cascada hasta llegar a la cabaña que le habían indicado. Tocó la puerta y le atendieron dos viejos Digimon llamados Babamon y Jijimon.

Jijimon es un Digimon Antiguo de nivel Mega. Su aspecto es el de un hombre viejo con bastón y una espesa barba que le tapa la cara. Ha existido desde los comienzos del Mundo Digimon. Es un Digimon sabio que, según se dice, sabe todo sobre los Digimon y este mundo. Protege a los débiles, pero no es un peleador muy bueno. Se dice que puede invocar humanos del mundo real al Mundo Digimon en tiempos de crisis.

Babamon es un Digimon Antiguo de nivel Mega. Es la esposa de Jijimon .Su aspecto es el de una anciana con el pelo recogido en rodete y una escoba en la mano. Algunos dicen que solía ser un Rosemon, pero debido a un hechizo, fue maldecida y le sacaron la belleza.

-Hola- dijo amablemente Babamon. – Les prepararé un té.

-Gracias. – dijo Monmon, mientras que BlackGatomon se quedó en silencio.

-No hay mucho tiempo – dijo Jijimon. – La Digievolucion es algo complejo de explicar. Lo que si puedo decirte es que cada Digimon tiene diferentes líneas de Digievolucion.

-¿De veras?

-Si. Por ejemplo, tu amiga aquí presente... ella era un Salamon. Salamon tiene dos líneas de Digievolucion, puede evolucionar en BlackGatomon o Gatomon. Y cada una de ellas en su respectiva forma perfeccionada.

-No sabía eso. ¿Y que hay de Bearmon?

-Su forma Campeón, Grizzlymon, parece tener una línea de Digievolucion maligna y otra buena... pero... Puede tener mas.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-Pues... la evolución Mega que tomaste no le corresponde a la línea de Digievolucion de Apemon. Así que tendrás que tratar de evolucionar en otra forma Campeón... por ahora... usa lo que tienes. Pero recuerda, no sólo hay diferentes líneas de evolución, sino que también hay diferentes tipos de Digievolucion.

-¿Cómo podré pagarle la información?

-¿Estas loco? – dijo Babamon. – No te vamos a cobrar por eso. Pero podrías buscar a nuestro pequeño Punimon... Se perdió esta mañana.

-¡Lo haremos!

Monmon y BlackGatomon buscaron por todas las casas de la ciudad. Solo les faltaba una. La casa de la hermana de Bearmon.

La hermana de Bearmon era un Salamon. Salamon es un Digimon Novato Mamífero que lleva un anillo sagrado en su cuello. Ella fue ella por científicos Digimon que querían crear un Digimon sagrado. Ella es aún muy joven, así que sus verdaderos poderes no pueden ser demostrados, al menos hasta evolucionar. Su naturaleza puede hacer que sea buena o mala.

-Buenos días. – saludó Salamon.

-Ah, hola...- dijo Monmon nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo BlackGatomon. - ¿Tienes miedo de hablar con ella?

-Cállate. – susurró Monmon. – Eh, Salamon, nosotros nos iremos de viaje y...

-Lo sé. Por la culpa de mi hermano... – dijo triste Salamon.

Monmon vio su rostro y dijo...

-No, no es la culpa de Bearmon. Es mi culpa. Yo fui el que causó todo esto y ahora debo pararlo. Antes de salir Babamon me pidió que encontrara a su bebe Punimon, ¿sabes donde puede estar?

-Si, el viene seguido aquí por que le gusta mi lasaña.

-¿En serio?

-Si, hace 20 minutos, antes de que ustedes llegaran, bajó al sótano a buscarme unas cosas.

-¡Que bien! Tendré que llevarlo con sus padres.

-De acuerdo.

Un ruido terrible se escuchó en ese momento. Era un chillido. Venía del sótano. Bajaron rápido y vieron a un Numemon que estaba a punto de atacar al pobre Punimon.

Numemon es un Digimon Molusco de nivel Campeón que usualmente vive en las cañerías o en otros lugares oscuros. Es conocido como el Digimon Babosa, puesto que es una gran baba verde con dos saltones ojos.

-¡Vamos, BlackGatomon! – dijo Monmon.

-¡Patada de Gato! – BlackGatomon le pegó una dura patada a Numemon, el cual salió despedido y se chocó contra una pared. Mientras tanto, aprovechando el momento, Monmon agarró a Punimon y se lo llevó a Salamon.

-¡Golpazo! – dijo Numemon, se tiró encima de BlackGatomon y la empezó a asfixiar. Monmon se acercó para ayudarla, pero... – ¡Lanzamiento de Excremento Continuo! – Numemon le lanzó uno tras otro pedazos de excremento pequeños que le impedían acercarse. - ¡JA, JA, JA!

-¡PUÑO DE GATO! – BlackGatomon le propinó un puñetazo a Numemon, y este rebotó contra el techo y cayó en el piso, pero todavía no estaba agotado.

-Malditos niños. Soy un Numemon, uno de los Digimon mas débiles que habitan este mundo – dijo Numemon, algunas lagrimas brotaron en su cara - ¿Por qué me atacan? ¡Yo solo quería compañía! ¡BUAAAA...! – Y se largó a llorar.

BlackGatomon y Monmon lo miraron. Numemon tenía razón, el no había hecho nada, ellos fueron los que iniciaron el ataque.

-Disculpa... – dijo Monmon – No queríamos... No sabíamos...

-Puedes quedarte conmigo si lo deseas. – dijo Salamon. – Serías de ayuda ahora que mi hermano se fue.

-¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido Numemon. - ¡Gracias!

Monmon y BlackGatomon le llevaron el Punimon a Jijimon y Babamon, al parecer, era su hijo. Ya era hora de que se fueran yendo. Saludaron a Muchomon y Biyomon en la casa y se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea. Ahí había un guardia y al lado un lago, donde un viejo pescador despistado siempre trataba de pescar algo, pero no podía. El guardia de la ciudad era Kotemon. Kotemon es un Digimon Reptil de nivel Novato. Su apariencia es la de un espadachín de esgrima solo que con enormes orejas y una cola. Se esta entrenando para ser un espadachín. Es silencioso, y se rehúsa a sacarse la máscara de su rostro, así que nadie sabe como es realmente. Es también conocido como el Maestro del Kendo. Es un pésimo guardia, pero nadie quiere el trabajo, así que así lo dejan.

Salieron por la salida y se encontraron en un inmenso bosque...


	4. Los Peligrosos Bosques de Villa Filosa

DIGIMON: HERREROS DIGITALES

**Capitulo 4: Los Peligrosos Bosques de Villa Punta Filosa**

Y ahí estaban... En el Bosque del Inicio... Solo podían ver árboles, pero si era verdad que había una cueva escondida ahí, tenían que encontrarla.

-Vamos. – dijo Monmon y empezaron a caminar.

No veían nada que se pudiera tomar como una cueva, BlackGatomon, aburrida, siempre señalaba lugares, que luego terminaban siendo solo rocas o troncos. Monmon ya se estaba hartando.

-Oh, ¿qué tal eso? – señaló BlackGatomon. – Quizá podría ser...

-No. – interrumpió Monmon. – Es obvio que no es la entrada a una cueva o la varita de Sakuyamon, es solo una roca grande de color blanco, son muy comunes aquí según Muchomon.

-¿Pero que tal si...?

-¿No te das cuenta? Es obvio que no es nada. Estoy harto... – Monmon tomo una roca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pegarle, estoy aburrido. – dijo Monmon. Le tiró la piedra a la roca y esta se movió. Luego descubrieron que era un Digimon, y lo blanco era su plumaje. Era un pájaro gigantesco, parecía una gallina de 3 metros.

Kokatorimon es un Digimon Pájaro de nivel Campeón. Es también llamado el Digimon Pollo.

-¡¿QUIÉN ME DESPERTO?!

-Ahhh... yo.

-¡TE APLASTARE! ¡USARÉ TU INFORMACIÓN PARA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR!

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? – dijo BlackGatomon. – Ahora no te ayudaré.

-¡A TI TAMBIEN TE MATARÉ! – dijo Kokatorimon.

-¿Qué?

-¡SI ESTABAS CON EL, DEBES MORIR!

-¡CORRE! – gritó Monmon.

Empezaron a correr de Kokatorimon, corría muy rápido y casi los alcanzaba. Monmon y BlackGatomon se treparon a los árboles y empezaron a saltar de uno a otro, pero Kokatorimon los destruía uno a uno.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Rayos. – dijo Monmon. No podía pelear con el, si sacaba sus armas ya estaría frito y si evolucionaba... también. BlackGatomon estaba muy asustada como para entretenerlo al menos cinco segundos. ¿Por qué siempre el causaba los problemas? Si salían vivo de esta se disculparía de BlackGatomon y tomaría su decisión en cuenta, en vez de pensar solo en el, si salían vivos, claro...

-¡LOS ATRAPARÉ!

-¡ALTO! – dijo una voz. Era un perro enorme con pelaje dorado y un cuerno en la frente. Se veía feroz. Su cola parecía una nube.

Seasarmon es un Digimon Bestia Sagrada de nivel Campeón. Es conocido como el protector de las islas. Es un león-perro dorado con garras púrpuras, un cuerno y cola dorados. Es un aliado de las personas de corazón puro y usa sus poderes salvajes para vencer al mal. Es silencioso y necesita recargarse del poder del Sol luego de una batalla.

-¡Detente ahí! ¡No es necesario pelear!

-¡ABSORBERÉ TU INFORMACIÓN! ¡LA ENERGÍA DE UN CAMPEÓN ES MAS QUE LA DE UN NOVATO!

-¿Y que hay de mi? – dijo BlackGatomon.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE ABSORBA PRIMERO? – dijo Kokatorimon.

-No lo harás. Pasarás por mi primero si quieres vencerlos a ellos. Siendo el protector de este bosque, no puedo permitir muertes inocentes, en especial la de alguien como ellos.

-¿Te preocupan un par de humanos? – dijo Kokatorimon, dejando al fin de gritar.

-No somos humanos, somos Digimon, ¿acaso estas ciego? – dijo Monmon.

Kokatorimon ignoró ese comentario y se dedico a pelear con Seasarmon, gritó "!Sables Plumíferas!" y lanzo un montón de plumas tan filosas como cuchillas a Seasarmon el cual las recibió sin recibir ningún daño.

-¡Sekkantou! – gritó Seasarmon y una luz lo iluminó y clavó su cuerno en Kokatorimon tan rápido que uno creería que se teletransportó.

Kokatorimon parecía vencido... pero...

-¡PETRIFICADOR! – Lanzó un rayo de sus ojos que convirtió a Seasarmon en piedra. - ¡JAJA! Ahora destruiré tu forma de estatua y te aniquilaré para siempre.

Las nubes, que hasta ahora estaban tapando la luz del Sol, se fueron y la luz del Sol iluminó a Seasarmon, el cual se liberó de su prisión de roca.

-¡TIIDA IYA! – Al menos diez flechas doradas aparecieron delante de Seasarmon y se clavaron en Kokatorimon y lo eliminaron. Seasarmon no absorbió la información, sino que dejó que se convirtiera en un huevo.

-Gracias. – dijo Monmon. – No se que habríamos hecho sin ti.

-Todo por mis señores.

-¿Eh?

-Mi deber es proteger a los humanos, si fueras un Digimon ya te hubiera dejado morir.

-Pero soy un Digimon. – dijo Monmon.

-Tal vez por fuera, pero por dentro eres humano.

-Lo siento... – dijo BlackGatomon. – Pero no voy a creer eso. Mi compañero es un Digimon.

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta, Monmon. – Seasarmon se marchó.

-Olvida eso. Eres un Digimon y ya está. No le hagas caso a ese loco.

Siguieron caminando, Monmon todavía pensando en lo que dijo Seasarmon, hasta que se tropezó con algo. Era un Digimon.

Paomon es un Digimon cachorrito de perro de nivel Bebe. Es un perrito con orejas y cola de color rosa, no tiene pies, piernas o brazos.

-Lo siento. – dijo el pequeño.

-No, fue mi culpa. – dijo Monmon. - ¿Qué haces aquí solo en el bosque?

-Estaba buscando a mi papá.

-Te ayudaremos. ¿Cómo es el?

-Es un perro grandote.

-Mmmm... ¿Es un Seasarmon?

-¡Si! sí!

-Lo vimos, pero no se donde esta ahora.

-¿Podrían decirme en que dirección se fue?

-Claro. Se fue por... Se fue por... Perdona... No logro recordarlo.

-Esta bien. ¿Podrías llevarme con mi hermano?

-Claro. ¿Sabes donde esta?

-En la Cueva de los Vientos. Es una cueva que esta cerca de aquí, pero hay un guardia que no me deja entrar.

-Llévanos hasta ahí y lo conseguiremos.

Siguieron a Paomon por un camino que nunca habrían encontrado, porque estaba cubierto de árboles y ellos pensaban que estaría a la vista. Monmon cortaba las ramas de los árboles con su espada fácilmente.

-¿Cuánto falta? – decía a cada rato BlackGatomon.

-Aquí es. – dijo finalmente Paomon, luego de una hora y media de andar dando vueltas por todo el bosque. – Ese es el guardia: Gaogamon.

Gaogamon es un Digimon Bestia de nivel Campeón. Es conocido como el Garurumon "2", ya que tiene muchas similitudes con este. Es un perro-sabueso enorme que se para en cuatro patas y tiene dos guantes en sus patas delanteras. Tiene pelaje azul y del cuello le salen dos enormes brazos de color rojo que terminan en afiladas garras.

-¿Podemos evitar la pelea? – dijo Monmon, como si la respuesta fuera a ser si.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió Gaogamon.

-Era obvio. – dijo BlackGatomon.

-Paomon, quédate atrás, BlackGatomon y yo nos encargaremos de esto. – dijo Monmon.

-¿Qué? – grito BlackGatomon. – Yo no voy a pelear con el. Si quieres protego al niño.

-Bueno... no tengo opción... ¡Monmon Digivolve a...

-¡Apemon!

-Muy bien, un oponente digno. – dijo Gaogamon.

-¡Bomba Demoníaca del Mono Feroz! – Una bomba apareció en la mano de Apemon, el cual se la lanzó a Gaogamon. Este la tomo con una de sus enormes garras y la hizo trizas.

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron Paomon, Apemon y BlackGatomon al unísono.

-Esos ataques no son nada. Me parece que me equivoqué de contrincante...

-Esta pelea aún no termina... – dijo Apemon - ¡Bomba Demoníaca del Mono Feroz! – Apemon le lanzó otra bomba a Gaogamon, el cual la rompió de nuevo. - ¿Pero por que ocurre esto?

-Por que no has entrenado nada. Eres solo una débil criatura. – dijo una voz escondida entre los arbustos, se mostró y era Seasarmon. – No eres oponente para alguien como Gaogamon, yo lo derrotaré y pasarás, pero solo lo hago para que mi hijo esté a salvo.

Seasarmon se dispuso a pelear con Gaogamon, el cual atacó con:

-¡Gaoga Aullido! – Gaogamon mordió a Seasarmon y éste hizo lo mismo, se estaban lastimando con la misma fuerza, ambos sufrían, pero ninguno paraba de morder al otro.

Cada uno soltó al otro y ambos atacaron...

-¡Sekkantou! – Una luz iluminó el cuerno de Seasarmon...

-¡Doble Garra! – Las garras de la espalda de Gaogamon resplandecieron y ambos corrieron hacia el otro... se clavaron los cuernos y las garras respectivamente, estaban sangrando y agujereando al otro, pero no se detenían.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Seasarmon - ¡Vayan ahora!

Apemon tomó a Paomon y junto a BlackGatomon fueron corriendo a la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! – gritó Paomon.

-Adiós, hijo... – los datos de Seasarmon fueron borrados y Gaogamon los absorbió.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!

Gaogamon se acercó corriendo a ellos, cuando todos estuvieron adentro Apemon tomó una roca y tapó la entrada de la cueva, estaban a salvo, pero atrapados hasta que consiguieran ayuda.

Al otro lado de la cueva se escuchaban los sonidos de Gaogamon tratando de romper la roca...


End file.
